


I could be your hero, baby

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bad to Good, Best Friends, Gen, Tumblr: micromarvel, Villains to Heroes, faith in a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Bucky gets an offer he can't cope with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



Glancing around the room, at the expectant or carefully closed faces, Bucky's chest tightens. He can't become a hero. He's done too much, been the villain of the piece for too long. He can't be a white knight now. Hell, who'd even believe that?

Then his gaze falls on Steve, on his sure smile, and the panic recedes. If Steve believes in him then fuck, Bucky will die trying to prove him right. Hydra may have stolen almost everything from him, but he'll willingly sacrifice the little he has left -even his life - to not let his best friend down.


End file.
